This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Rotary devices may be used in a variety of applications, such as compressors, pumps, motors, and so forth. In general, a rotary device includes a housing with a shaft and a rotor disposed within the housing, thereby defining one or more compression chambers between the rotor and an inner surface of the housing. Additionally, the rotary device typically accommodates one or more bearings which allow the rotor to rotate along the inner surface of the housing to achieve compression within the one or more compression chambers. Unfortunately, existing rotary device design may be susceptible to inefficiencies and performance degradation. For example, existing rotary device design may be susceptible to process fluid leakage, undesirable vibrations, component erosion and corrosion, and so forth.